


Living With a Demon

by UYP



Category: Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Sex, Demons, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Nipples, Pecjob, Romance, Sweat, Teratophillia, Thicc Demon, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UYP/pseuds/UYP
Summary: You are just an everyday worker trying to get by in life. Everything was going fine that is until you feel... a strange presence near you. But you dismiss a head to bed for the night.All of the sudden, a loud crash wakes you up in the middle of the night, prompting you to head downstairs to see what made that noise. From there's you encounter a strange, elf-like demon rummaging arounf in your kitchen, until they spotted you.What does this strange demon have in store for you?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Living With a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back to once again bring you another story!
> 
> I tried drawing for a little bit but instead, it left me feeling demotivated. So, to make up for it, I decided to write a story featuring Jack Frost from the SMT/Persona series. Yep, I decided to write about the funny 'Hee-ho!' man. The reason why I decided to write about Jack Frost is that he doesn't get much love since he's a mascot character for Altus. Plus, people already had their way with lewding Morgana so why not give him some time in the spotlight.
> 
> Now, I've never played an SMT/Persona game, but I at least know little about it. So I'm sorry if I get stuff wrong and whatnot. I'm just making stuff up as I'm going along. As usual, I would like to thank my beta-readers for proofreading and helping out with the story.
> 
> This is probably going to be the first and only Jack Frost fic on this sight, so... yeah...
> 
> Other than that, enjoy the read!

The sound of an alarm clock goes off inside your bedroom, causing you to slowly open your eyes, coming out of your wonderful sleep. With the soft, comfortable blankets covering your body, you sluggishly reached your hand out and slammed it down on the snooze button. 

Peeking your head out from the covers a bit, you tiredly looked at the time which currently reads; 8:30 AM. You let a small hiss as the rays of the morning sunlight got you in the eye through your closed blinds, making you retreat into your soft blankets. Honesty, you feel like you should sleep in for the day. It’s the weekend, your two days of freedom and relaxation until you go back to work again by Monday. But, as you try to go back to sleep, you feel your stomach grumble out, making you let out a quiet moan of annoyance. 

‘Hah... it’s no use in going back to sleep now that I’m up. Oh well, I might as well get something to eat to start the day off.’ 

As much as you want to lay in your bed doing nothing but sleep and play around on your laptop, you still got some stuff to do today, such as cleaning up and straight up the place. Every weekend, it is sort of your daily job to make sure your house is nice and clean. Even though you live by yourself, you can never be too sure to have unexpected guests show up at your front door. 

Pushing off soft comforters off of your form, you slowly sit up from your bed and rub the sleep out of your eyes. Raising an arm to cover your mouth from yawning, you sleepily smacked your lips as move over to the edge of the bed to get up. But for some reason, you couldn’t move from your spot no matter how hard you tried. It’s almost as if someone or something is keeping you leaving your spot on the bed. 

Looking down to your left side on the bed, you see a big lump hiding under your blankets. Slowly uncovering the figure underneath your covers, you see a small figure all curled up in a ball next to you, their arms wrapped around yours in a firm but not painful grip as their soft body is pressed against your side, their legs tangled against your own, not wanting you to leave the bed. 

“Nhh... don’t go. Five more minutes, hee-ho...” They mumbled out, nuzzling their face against your tangled arm, making you roll their eyes at them, letting out an annoyed huff. 

The figure sleeping beside you is no other than the elf-like demon, Jack Frost! 

Now, before I can continue with the story, let me provide a little bit of background information as to why you’ve encountered Jack Frost in the first place. 

* * *

A few weeks ago... 

You just finished your job for the day and were heading back home late at night. The job you’re working for is more business-oriented and was pretty brutal in terms of workflow. But they offer a good amount of pay for people getting their work done on time. You were efficient and were able to get your work done on time many times despite their intense workflow, making high amounts of money in doing so. But tonight, you’re left both physically and mentally exhausted from how much work they’ve pilled on you. Now, want nothing more than you sleep in your nice, soft bed. 

Since your home was far from where you work, you have to take the train home. Heading into the train station, you sat yourself down on the bench and waited for your train to come. Eventually, you hear the train running along the tracks, soon stopping at your station. Getting up from the bench, you head up to the train car, waiting for the sliding door to open before entering inside, the doors closing behind you. 

With the train leaving the station, you sat yourself down on a seat close to you, letting out a sigh of relief as you ride out your train ride for the night. Reaching into your pocket, to took out your smartphone and started playing a few games on it to pass the time. Not many people out are out at this time of night In fact, there aren’t any people inside the train car you’re riding in, which you don’t mind at all. You get the whole train for yourself for the time being so you might as well sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride home. 

But... you begin to sense that something is... off about this place. Almost as if... you’re being watched or something. Pausing your game, you raised your head from your phone and turned your head to the left, where you feel eyes staring at you. But, to your surprise, you see that there is nothing there and the feeling of eyes watching you is gone. 

Left feeling confused and a bit tense, you shook your head and got back to your game, riding out your train ride home. After a few minutes, you put your phone back into your pocket once you hear the conductor announce your stop. Once the train stop at your destination, you grabbed your stuff and headed out of the train, exiting the train station. 

You then make your way onto the streets, heading straight home, not minding anyone’s business in doing so. Since your is a few blocks away from the train station, it’s not that far of a walk to get from Point A to Point B. 

Eventually, you’ve arrived in your neighborhood, stopping right outside your house. The neighborhood you live in was a nice, quiet one. Nothing too bad happened around your parts and your neighbors were nice and friendly to you. 

Heading up your driveway, you make through way up the trail through your front lawn, to your front door, reaching to your jacket, to take out your house key. But as your inserted your key into the lock, you once again felt eyes on you, watching your every move behind you. 

Quickly turning yourself around, you opened your mouth to confront the supposed stalker, only to immediately close up once you see that there's nothing behind you, and the feeling of being watched disappearing soon after. 

‘What is going on today? Why am I suddenly feel like someone is watching me while I come home? It didn’t happen at all from the times I went home on the train. So... why now all of sudden?’ You thought, taking a small step forward to make sure no one is hidden somewhere in your hindsight. Double-checking to make sure no one’s there, you took a step back and let out a tired sigh, rubbing your forehead as a headache starts to brew. 

“Must be my imagination... Huh, I need some sleep. This day has already been stressful as enough.” You muttered to yourself, turning back to your front door, fully turning the lock and opening the door, quickly making your way inside. 

Closing and locking the door behind you, you then turned on the lights in the house, your body feeling at ease in doing so. Thank God now that you’re finally home from a long day at work. 

Since you already ate dinner during your break at work, you just need to head straight to bed. Not after taking a nice, hot shower to wash the stress away. 

Taking off your jacket and hanging on the coat rack near you, you set your stuff down onto to couch and went straight through the living room, heading upstairs. You then headed 

straight into your room and set your phone down onto the nightstand before grabbing your night clothes from your bedroom drawer. Grabbing your clothes for bed, you quickly got out of your room and headed straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind you. 

Turning the lights on, you take off your clothes, turning the faucet on in your bathtub, waiting for the water to heat up. Once the temperature is just right, you reached your hand to the knob on top of the bathtub faucet and pulled out, starting the shower. Not wasting any more time, you stepped inside the bathtub and pulled the curtains shut as you began to wash yourself off. Grabbing some shampoo from the shower shelves, you pour some onto your hand and began scrubbing your hands through your hair. 

“Haaahhh...” You let out a blissful sigh, the rapid-fire of water droplets from the shower gently beating down your head, washing away the suds in your hair and helping to get rid of your forming headache. 

You reached your arm up to grab your bathing rag on top of the shower curtains, pouring some body wash onto it, and began lathering yourself in the soapy liquid, humming a small tune all the while. But, as you open your eyes, you felt your heart jump in your throat as you saw a shadowy figure standing right outside your closed curtains. You dropped your bathing rag in shock, your lungs feeling tight in your chest as fear courses through your veins. That dreadful feeling of being watched is back again and even stronger than ever. And that being... whatever that thing this is standing few feet away from you, your shower curtain blocking the two of you. 

Things only start to get worse as the bathroom lights start to flicker, the figure’s silhouette flashing behind your curtains. You felt your breath catch in your throat as a cold, chilling laugh echoed inside your bathroom. Scared shitless, you silently crouched yourself down onto your bathtub, curling yourself up in a ball in hopes the mysterious figure won’t get you. But that won’t do you any good since the figure already saw your silhouette... 

‘Oh, God... I’m gonna die...’ You felt tears forming at the edge of your eyes as you tightly closed them, bracing yourself for the inevitable. You hold your breath, heart pounding hard in your chest as you hear the figure’s footsteps get closer and closer to your bathtub, within range of opening the shower curtain and killing you right then and there. 

But, as your life’s about to come to an end, everything has gone silent except for the shower hitting the bathtub floor. Still tense and on guard, you slowly opened your eyes and see 

that the mysterious figure had vanished, the lights no longer flickering, and the feeling of dread now gone. You shakily raise yourself to your feet as you try to process what just happened. 

“What the hell is going on today? Why am I suddenly getting this... paranormal shit?” You ask yourself, trying to stop yourself from shaking. 

Ever since the train ride home, you’ve been getting a sudden chill from... something, but you know how or why it’s happening to you. Has God suddenly decide to put a curse on you, to now potentially put your life in danger from a paranormal being? Ugh... all this thinking is going to put your anxiety levels through the roof because of this. If that thing appears again, you’re going to stand your ground and face it head-on! Your gonna die trying but you’ll go out like a champ! 

But since you’re all naked and vulnerable in the shower, you’re not going to take any chances of letting that thing appear again. So, as fast as you can, you finish cleaning up and turned off the water, opening the shower curtain at a breakneck speed. You then grabbed a towel left on a rack and quickly, but sloppily dried yourself off. Your body is still dripping bits of water, but you don’t care, your life is on the line! 

Putting your towel back where it was, you rushed yourself in putting on your bedroom clothes. Grabbed your old discard clothes, you turned off the lights in the bathroom and booked it, running into your bathroom and slamming the door shut. 

You breathed a sigh of relief now that you’ve finally sealed yourself in your room. You were glad that figure didn’t attack while you’re in the shower. It was probably there just to scare you and not harm you... or so you think. Collecting yourself, you’ve thrown your worn clothes into the hamper, you turned off your bedroom lamp and made your way over to your long- awaited bed, falling face-first onto the soft mattress, immediately wrapping yourself under the soft covers. 

You know that in the back of your mind you’ve left some of the lights on in the house. But, you installed a timer to turn off the lights at a specific time. Sure, it is a little unnecessary you install a timer but hey, you can toggle it on and off when you’re not feeling lazy. Plus, it helps keep your electricity bill on the down-low. 

“Time to me to go the sleep...” You muttered to yourself, resting your head against your pillow while you shift into a more comfortable sleeping position. After a few minutes, sleep soon took hold of you, your consciousness slowly fading to black... 

* * *

At around Midnight... 

You were completely knocked out, all snuggled up underneath your warm, soft blankets. The complete silence of the room along with the faint sounds of the incest’s chirping outside your closed window makes this all the more relaxing. 

But all of that was suddenly interrupted, when a loud crash sounded off somewhere downstairs, jolting you out of your sleep. You sat up straight in your bed, clutching your frantically beating heart as the loud sound scared you out of your sleep, already feeling a small headache coming on. You turned your head over to the bedroom room, wondering what could have possibly made that noise. 

“Is that thing from before exploring inside my house?” You muttered to yourself, as you slowly climbed yourself off the bed, still staring at your bedroom door with dread. Honestly, you don’t know if whether going out of the room is a good idea. But... 

“Even though I’m scared as hell right now, I have to get to the bottom of this what’s going on inside my house. The police aren’t to be much help anyways...” 

After taking a few deep breaths to calm yourself calm, newfound courage courses through you. Despite your fears, you're suddenly brave to figure out what this creature actually is and now wanting to figure out its motive. Sure, it is a rather suicidal move but hey, you only live, once right? 

Grabbing your phone from your nightstand, you turned on your phone’s flashlight setting and looked around for a weapon of some kind. Course, when facing off against supposed paranormal creatures, it’s important to arm yourself if they start attacking you. So, you rummaged through your drawers and found a pair of scissors. Putting it inside your pocket, your made your way over to your bedroom door, stopping for a moment to calm your nerves. 

“Here goes nothing...” 

Stowing away your fears, you reach your hand out and slowly turned the doorknob, and opened your door, quietly stepping out into the dark hallway. You slowly tip-toed your way through the hallway, shining your flashlight left and right in case that figure jumps out and lash at you. You can feel your palms start to sweat and your chest tighten a bit as you approached the 

stairs, your heart skipping a beat as your eyes picked more noises coming from the kitchen downstairs. 

“It’s okay... you’re going to be fine...” You encouragingly told yourself, trying to calm your nerves down. 

You then start to slowly make your way down the stairs as quietly as you can. You stop and wince once in a while as your footsteps creak the wood on the stairs, but you pushed forward eventually leading down to the bottom. Sneaking your way into the living room, you hid behind a couch in case that figure saw you. Poking your head out a bit, you can see a faint light coming from the kitchen, the noises inside are louder and clearer than before. 

For your safety, you turned off the flashlight setting on your phone as the bright light shining from it will only get you caught. You could try to record the mysterious figure invading your kitchen and post it online. But, people are skeptical about figuring out what’s real or fake on the internet, so you discard that idea. 

Making sure the coast is clear, you come out of your hiding spot behind the end of the couch and slowly crept your way over to the kitchen entrance, hugging yourself behind a wall to prevent from being spotted. You hear someone rummaging around in your fridge, taking out ingredients, humming a small tune while at it. Are they... making something to eat? Wanting to get a closer look, you proceeded with caution, slowly peeking your head out from the wall to look at the imposing figure more clearly. You felt your eyes widened at the sight of them. 

The figure you’re seeing is not human. They more-so look like an elf of some kind... sort of. The figure has snow-white skin, wearing a blue beanie with two ‘horns’ on the top of its head, a yellow smiley face at the center of the hat. Around the elf-like creature’s neck is a blue jester-like collar with bells on the end of them. Finally, they seem to be wearing blue shoes with a yellow rim on top of them. 

Being careful, you peeked your head out of your hiding spot a bit more and squint your eyes, trying to get a better look at the creature’s face while they’re preoccupied. They seem to have a rather round face; two-dotted eyes, no nose, and have two fangs on their upper lip, Also, you notice that they’re short, like one or two heads shorter than you. Overall, this elf-like creature’s appearance looks like it came straight out of an old cartoon. They almost look like they’re a mascot character of some kind. 

For some reason, you don’t sense any fear coming from the creature. I mean, it is a little jarring and a bit unnerving to see a cartoon-like creature inside your kitchen, making themselves some food. But... you find this elf-like being... cute? 

You shook your head in denial. Despite their cute appearance, they can still pose a threat to you. As one saying goes... you can never judge a book by its cover. 

Seeing the elf creature turn their head around, your eyes widened a bit as you let out a silent gasp of breath, pulling your head back but still letting your eyes poke out as the figure finished making their meal, holding what seems to be a sandwich in their hands. 

“Mmm... nothing is better than making a good sandwich in someone’s kitchen and having it as a midnight snack, hee-ho!” The figure happily said, closing the fridge as they hungrily stared down at the delicious sandwich in their hands, ready to devour it. 

Your ears perked at the sound of their voice. Like elf-like creature’s sound... boyish, child-like. But you focus on a more important matter. Why are they making a sandwich in the middle of the night while they’re not you know, causing chaos in your house? You let out a quiet sigh, pinching the bridge of your nose in frustration. This doesn’t make any sense! 

Before the elf-like creature can eat their sandwich, they raised their head and looked around the kitchen, feeling that something is watching them. 

“Uh... who’s there? Come out and show yourselves, ho!” 

You felt your heart sink into your stomach, your blood running cold. How the hell does it know where you’re hiding? You made sure to hide well in the dark house. But then again, they're a paranormal creature, so you’re bound to get caught either way. 

Not wanting to get yourself killed, you immediately complied and stood out of your hiding spot, facing the creature. If this demon tries anything funny, you have your trusty scissors with you. It’s not going to do much, but you need something for self-defense. 

“Hey...” You said awkwardly said. 

The elf-like creature demon raises its eyebrows at you, awkwardly waving his hand at you. “Uh... hi, ho.” 

The two of you stared at each other in silence, an awkward tension filling the air. After a few seconds of silently staring each other down, you broke the silence. 

“So, uh... what you got there?” You said, pointing your finger at the food being held in the elf-like creature’s hands. 

The elf creature looked down at the sandwich in their hands for a quick moment before bringing his gaze back up to you. “Um... a sandwich. I made it myself. With your bread, meat, and those plant things...” 

You let out a small hum. “I see. Why?” 

The elf gave a somewhat ‘offended’ look. “Why? Because I was hungry, ho! I know you have a bunch of questions you want to ask me and that’s the first thing that you're worried about, ho?” 

You gave a light shrug. “Well, yeah sort of. You woke me up in the middle of the night because of the loud ruckus you’re making in the kitchen. But other than that, who are you? 

The elf-like creature let out a light scoff. “I’m glad you’ve finally asked, ho. My name is Jack Frost, an elf-like ice demon from hell.” 

You raised an eyebrow at Jack Frost’s introduction. “Your... a demon?”  
“Yeah, I’m a demon. What of it, ho?”  
“Well... it’s... you don’t seem that intimating for a demon...”  
The elf-like demon’s eyebrows began to furrow as he gritted his teeth. “Hey! Do not 

judge me because of my appearance, ho! I can still kill you if... you don’t get on my bad side, ho!” 

You raised your hands in front of your chest, backing off the subject. “Okay, okay I won’t. So, uh... what’s your purpose in being inside my home?” 

“Well, that answer’s easy. I’m interested in you, ho.” Jack Frost said before taking a bite of his hand-made sandwich, letting out a small moan of satisfaction at the taste of it. 

You felt your eyes widened and your cheeks reddened a bit at his statement. “What...?” 

Gulping down the food in his mouth, Jack Frost rolled his black-dotted eyes at you. “Get your mind out of the gutter human. I’m not interested in you that way. I just think you would be... rather useful to my objective.” 

You don’t like the sound of that. “Objective? What do you mean by that?” 

Jack put his half-eaten sandwich to the side for a moment before taking a seat on a stool by the kitchen counter. “You see... I wanted to learn more about humans for quite some time, ho. My brothers: Pyro and Jack already explored much of the human world, so I thought why not give it a shot since I’ve been cooped up in Hell for some time, ho. So, entered into this world and 

traveled all over in search of humans that’ll help me learn more about them, but none of them would be proven useful, ho. That is... until I found you, ho.” 

You questionably stared at the elf-demon, pointing a finger at yourself for clarification. “Me?”  
Jack Frost nodded his head. “Yes... you, ho. There’s just something about you I can’t  describe, ho. You process... a certain ability of some kind, being able to sense me when I’m nearby and such, ho” 

“Hold on a sec,” You said, interrupting Jack Frost. “So, the train ride home, my front lawn, and while I was taking a shower, that was all you?” 

Jack nodded his head, looking at you happily. “Yep! That was all me, ho!” 

You were quick to voice your complaint. “Dude, what the hell? Why were you standing there and watching me while I was taking a shower? That’s fucking creepy! Plus, people don’t get certain abilities when sensing demons, it’s more of a natural feeling.” 

Jack Frost rolled his eyes, “Hey, ho! At least be thankful that I didn’t see your naughty bits human. And like I said... I’m the more curious type in learning about humans, ho. And you possess a special ability no bout about it, ho!” 

“That’s not what I...” You let out a tired sigh, rubbing the bridge of your nose as you can feel a small headache coming on. This isn’t going to go anywhere if you keep arguing with the demon, so you’re going to take his word and move along. 

“Fine. I possess a special ability. So, what do you want with me?” You said, crossing your arms. 

Jack Frost reached for his sandwich and took another bite at it, speaking while food in his mouth. “My request is simple really, *munch* *munch*. You’re going to tell me as much information you know about human culture. Plus, since know of my existence, I’m going to stick with you in the meantime, *munch* *munch*.” 

You gave a small nod. “Okay. And if I refuse?” 

“Then I’ll keep coming back here late at night and continuing haunting you, ho. Maybe I’ll even take your soul and possibly call up my brother and cause wreckage, ho.” 

You stayed silent, your head staring down at your feet as you contemplate the situation, you’re in. It looks like you’re not going to get out of this mess. Even you try to persuade the demon of not taking your soul to do his bidding, it would be useless anyway. 

With a defeated sigh, you stared back up at Jack Frost was compiled to his request. “Fine. I’ll help you out in wanting to learn about humans and such.” You replied bitterly. 

Jack Frost let out a small laugh, happy to your answer. “Great, ho! I look forward to working with you, ho!” 

You rolled your eyes at him. “Whatever. Just don’t make much of a mess while you’re here. Also... Jack Frost?” 

Jack Frost stared at you in confusion. “Hm? What is it, ho?”  
“Why do you keep talking like that?”  
“Taking like what, ho?”  
“That! Why do you keep saying ‘hee-ho!’ and all that?”  
Jack Frost’s face morphed into one of annoyance, somewhat offended that you mocked 

him. “It’s my catchphrase, ho! You gotta problem with that, ho?”  
“No, no, no! I’m just asking.” You quickly resorted before letting out a tired sigh. “Alright. Since you’re going to be staying with me, you can go sleep on the couch. I’m  going to head back to bed. Just don’t make a mess, okay?”  
Jack Frost waved off your comment as he focused on eating his sandwich. “Sure. 

Whatever, ho.”  
You let out a small groan as your headache starts to grow. “Good night.”  
You leave Jack Frost by himself as you slugged your way back upstairs and into your  bedroom. Back inside your room, you flopped yourself back onto your bed, getting under the covers as your mind tried to process what just happened. 

“What the hell am I going to do now that I got a demon living with me?” A million question was running inside your head. What is Jack Frost’s true motive in wanting to learn more about humans? Is he planning to use that information to cause chaos and such? Also, why is he fixated on you? You’re a regular human being, going to work, living life to the fullest, etc. Is it because of your so-called “ability” or is it something else? 

You mentally shake those forming questions in your head as you’re already stressed out and getting a small migraine. Letting a breath through your nose, pushing your face into the pillow as you try to go to sleep. 

Who’s knows what life would be like now that you have a demon living with you... 

* * *

So... yeah. That’s the story of how you and Jack Frost first met. You caught him going through your kitchen late at night making a sandwich, had a rather awkward conversation with the elf-like demon, and now he wants your help in learning more about humans out of all people he can go to. I mean, you still couldn’t believe that your ‘detection’ of being watched would out to be this little bugger of a demon. Still, you can’t underestimate him because of his appearance since he’s an other-worldly being and all that crap. So, you let that slide and just roll with it. 

Over the past few weeks now that Jack Frost is your apparent housemate, things were rather... interesting to say the least. Well for starters, you helped Jack Frost in learning more about humans such as; how humans they’re born, how they work, etc. Another thing about Jack Frost, he tends to be... well... how can you put this lightly... annoying. He’s been... rather close to you, hugging up close to your body, sneakily getting in bed with you while you’re sleeping, etc. He and his rather... close proximity made you a little bit uncomfortable, to be honest. 

But other than that, there were even times that he straight up appears while you’re at your job, trying you chat and bother you. Even though people couldn’t see him since he’s a demon, you have gotten quite a few stares from your coworkers as they thought that you were going crazy when you were talking to yourself, which humiliated you greatly. Ugh... you can almost still hear that little elf laugh their ass off. Aside from that, you were at least able to get your work done despite his distracting nature. 

But, despite all of the annoying stuff Jack Frost has caused, you actually... formed a bond with the small demon. You were calm and patient with the elf-demon. You were kind enough to give him food, let him play around with your game consoles, even offer him some off clothes to wear, to which he happily obliged. Although, from the clothes you’ve given him, he seems to be more comfortable in only wearing your boxer briefs, to which to don’t have a problem. If he is comfortable in wearing just your boxer briefs, then you don’t any objections. Although, it can be a bit distracting to see him wander around in your underwear while you’re working. 

Alright, I think we’ve gotten a good enough exposition in explaining the relationship between you and Jack Frost. Now, onward to the story! 

* * *

“Come on! I’ve got work to do.” You said, trying to pry Jack Frost’s hands off your ars, but he simply held on tighter. 

“Noo... Can we just... sleep in for the day, ho?” The elf-demon said sleepily, tiredly opening his black, dotted-eyes at you, silently pleading for you to come back into bed and snuggle with him. 

“I can’t! I always clean the house on the weekends. You know that.” 

Jack Frost didn’t listen and decided to be stubborn by keeping his grip on your arm, even trying to pull you back into bed. Why is Jack Frost being so clingy this morning? Is he desperate or something? 

You let out a breath through your nose. “All right tell you what. How about I make the both of us some breakfast to help get us started on the day?” You said, giving a soft smile to the elf-like demon. 

Jack Frost stared at you for a moment before nodding his head, sinking back down onto the bed. “Make my bacon extra crispy, ho.” The demon muttered out softly. 

“I will. Now, will you kindly let go of my arm?” You asked softly, to which you feel Jack Frost’s grip ease up until his hands fall limp onto the bed. 

Now that you’re out of the elf demon’s grasp, you’ve gotten yourself out of the bed, not before doing a big stretch, popping some of your stiff joints before relaxing. You then made your way over to your bedroom door, softy turning the doorknob and opening the door not before stopping to turn your head back at Jack Frost’s sleeping form on your bed. A small smile curved on your lips before heading out, leaving your door a crack open. 

You make your way through the hallway, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes as you softly padded your way downstairs. Getting through your living room, you’ve entered the kitchen and started taking out your bowls, plates, and pans to get started on making breakfast. Since Jack Frost wants his bacon extra crispy, you might as well make scrambled eggs, bacon, with buttered toast, a perfect breakfast meal to start the day off well. 

Going to your fridge, you went inside and grabbed a carton of eggs, a bag of bacon, and a bag of sliced bread, closing the fridge with your feet as you set the food items down onto the counter. 

“Alright! Let’s get started!” You said, cracking your knuckles as you begin to start cooking you and Jack Frost’s breakfast. 

20 Minutes of Hard Cooking Later... 

“Okay! Everything’s done!” You said, letting out a tired sigh as you marveled at your food platter. 

In front of you are two plates full of delicious food. The scrambled eggs, beaten down and cooked to perfection, the salt, and pepper you’ve added giving it more flavor. The bacon heated up in the microwave till it’s all nice and crispy. Finally, the slices of bread, toasted in the toaster oven till it’s a beautiful golden brown and slathered with some butter. 

It feels good to make a good breakfast on the weekends, even though you have done this stuff multiple times, but still. Grabbing both plates of yours and Jack’s food, you brought them over to the dining table, setting them down nicely. You then went back to the kitchen to pull out glass cups from the cabinet, setting them down on the kitchen counter before going into the fridge to pour juice into the cups. Putting the juice back into the fridge, you picked up your filled glasses and set them down next to your plates on the dining table. 

“Alright. Guess it’s time to wake up sleeping beauty.” You jokingly muttered to yourself getting yourself ready to call Jack Frost for breakfast. But before you can call Jack, you hear footsteps slowing padding their way down the steps. Your lip curved into a small smirk as you see Jack Frost sluggishly head to the dining table, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Morning, Jack.” 

“Mmnnn... morning, ho,” Jack said, letting out a tired yawn as he sat himself down on dining there, staring at the food in front of him. 

“You can go ahead and start eating. I’m gonna go clean up in the kitchen.”  
“Kay. Thank you, ho.” The elf demon said before digging into his breakfast. “You’re welcome.”  
You head back into the kitchen, putting the used pots and bowls into the dishwasher,  putting the food items back in the fridge afterward. After finishing fixing up your kitchen, you made your way back to the dining table, sitting yourself down as you picked your fork up and began eating your breakfast. 

After silently eating for about a minute or two, Jack Frost breaks the silence by starting a conversation with you. 

“So, uhh... how are doing at your job, ho?” 

You gulp down a bit of your juice before replaying back. “I’m doing fine. Besides that embarrassing display you gave me, people seem to have got over it and move on. Seriously though, why did you show up at my job only wearing my underwear? It was distracting as hell.” 

“Hey, ho! I just... I was too lazy to put on your clothes, ho! Some of them didn’t fit on my form, ho. And besides, I was bored, I got to entertain myself somewhat, ho.” Jack said, trying to defend himself. 

You raised an eyebrow at that. “Couldn’t you at least bother my other coworkers instead of targeting me all the time? You know, since you’re a demon, and a mischievous one at that.” Jack Frost shrugged. “Ehh... I tried that before and... they’re not as interesting to mess  around with besides you, ho.” The demon said, taking a bite out of his buttered toast.  
You let out a soft hum. “I see...” You eat more of your scrambled eggs, gulping down  before asking Jack Frost another question.  
“Also, I’ve got another question for you, Jack.”  
The elf-like demon stopped eating for a moment to look at you. “Sure. What is it, ho?” “Since I’ve told everything you wanted to know about humans, why don’t you head back  to where you came from? Since I’ve helped you fulfill your objective and all that.”  
Jack Frost was silent for a moment, his eyes casting off to his side, his demeanor turning  bashful. “Well... yeah, ho. Because of that, I could just head back home and be with my brothers and all, ho. But...” 

The elf-like demon felt his face heat a bit, his red cheeks blooming his snow-white skin. “I uh... don’t want to leave, ho. I, um... enjoy spending time with you, ho.”  
“Well, I’m glad that you feel that about me, Jack. Now come on, enough talking. Let’s  finish our breakfast so I can get an early start on the cleaning.” You said, giving him a friendly smile before getting back to eating your breakfast. 

However, while you were busy chowing down the rest of your meal, Jack Frost sat still, staring down at his half-eaten food as if he’s contemplating on something. 

“Should I tell Y/N about it?” He thought to himself, wondering if this is the right to speak what’s on his mind as of lately. 

Over the past couple of weeks that he and Y/N spend together, he’s been feeling, well... kind of weird lately. Not in a bad way but... in a good way? Like... whenever he’s around you, he feels butterflies in his stomach, and his heart pounding in his chest. Hearing the sound of your voice, your kind-hearted demeanor, your comforting warmth when he sneaks into bed with you every night. 

“Am I...” But before Jack Frost can finish his sentence, you let out a loud sigh as you slam your cup down onto the table, leaning back against your chair for the wonderful breakfast you had. 

“Hah... Now that was a good meal, ain’t it Jack Frost?” You said, grabbing a toothpick from the dining table to pick out the leftover food stuck in your teeth. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah...” Jack Frost said, poking his scrambled eggs around with his fork. 

You stopped picking your teeth and stared at the elf demon in confusion, wondering why he’s all sad all of a sudden. 

“Hm? What wrong, Jack? Is there something wrong with the food?” 

Jack Frost shook his head. “Oh, no! I... I was just savoring the taste is all.” The elf demon smiled at you, trying to hide his façade. 

You started at him in suspicion for a moment before shrugging your shoulders. “Okay. Just make sure to eat it before it gets cold. Now if you’ll excuse me...” You pushed your chair back and pull yourself up on your feet. “... I’m going to get a head-start on my cleaning so we can chill and relax later. When you finish, put your dirty dishes in the dishwater for me, okay?” 

“Sure, ho.” Jack Frost said before going back to eating his breakfast. 

You grabbed your dirty dishes from the table and make your way into the kitchen, washing out your dirty dishes first before putting them into the dishwater. You then crouch down and opened the cabinet under the sink, grabbing some cleaning supplies. You decided to clean the bathroom first to get it out of the way. 

With cleaning supplies in hand, you walked through the living room and started heading upstairs to your bathroom. But as your foot touched the stair, you hear Jack Frost’s voice call out to you. 

“Ho, uh... Y/N?” 

You leaned your body to the side to get a better look at the elf demon. “Yeah, Jack?” 

“Um... when you’re finished cleaning up the house and stuff, can I... talk to you about something, ho?” 

“Why not talk to me right now? I still got time before I get started on cleaning.”  
Jack Frost shook his head. “No. I’d rather wait till you’re finished, ho.”  
You tilt your head a bit as you questionably stared at the elf-like demon, trying to figure  out what’s going on with him. Jack Frost has been acting... off since he woke up. Usually, he’d be more playful, happy, and mischievous. Now’s he’s just... gloomy, maybe even a bit bashful. Also, what question was Jack Frost trying you ask you about? Is it that important? 

“Okay. Keep yourself occupied while I’m busy.” You said as you headed up the stairs to get started on cleaning the bathroom. After that, the rest of the house. 

Things went rather smoothly regarding cleaning your house. All you need was a pair of headphones and from that point on, you’re in the zone. You got through cleaning the bathroom with ease, with kind of surprised you to be honest since to expect Jack Frost to make a mess in here. Not that you’re complaining about that, the less mess there is, the faster you'll finish. 

Throughout the day, you were in full-cleaning mode, getting every task done in an impressive timespan. Cleaning your room, doing your laundry, vacuuming the living room, polishing your wooden floors, etc. Though at one point, you’d stop to take five for a lunch break because you felt like you’re going to collapse for overworking yourself. But other than that, you’ve got all your tasks done for the day, which means to can finally spend time with Jack Frost. 

It is around late afternoon, you finished putting all of your cleaning equipment back from where you got them. You let out a sigh of relief now that you’re finally done with your cleaning. 

“Whew... I need a drink.” You tiredly said. 

You went over to your fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, opening the bottle cap and bringing the bottle up to your lips, taking a big gulp of it. You let out a satisfied sigh afterward, feeling the cold-water flow through your body till it hits your stomach, cooling you down pleasingly. 

Closing you make your way out of the kitchen, bottle in hand, and head over to the couch in the living room, where Jack Frost is sitting at. While you were busy cleaning the house, Jack Frost decided to occupy himself by playing games on your video console. Stopping for a moment to look at the TV, he seems to be playing a racing game some to kind. Also, he seems to be struggling with the way he’s mashing the buttons on the controller which is understandable since he never played this kind of game back where he’s from. But he seems to be enjoying himself despite his rageful yet concentrated look on his face. 

You let a small smile curved onto your lips before sitting down at the other end of the couch, watching Jack Frost play his game. He seems to be making a comeback, now that he’s on the final lap, one position away from first place. 

You smirked once you saw the look of glee show up on the elf demon’s face once he got the item, he needed to pass the person in front of him. So, with a hard press of a button command, he threw the item at the person in front of him, homing in and knocking them down, able to pass them and make it to first place on the final turn. 

“Ho, yeah! Suck it, ho! I win, haha!” Jack Frost excitingly excited, happily doing fists pump in the air that he got first place in that race. You let out a small chuckle of amusement at the elf demon’s childish demeanor. You find it rather charming of him to overact over a race he just won. 

Hearing your chuckle, the elf demon stopped his little celebration and turned his in your direction, jumping a bit to see you staring at him at the other end of the couch. Awkwardly clearing throat, calming himself down and he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, his face red burning in embarrassment. 

“Ho! Uh... hey there, Y/N. I didn’t see you there, ho.” Jack Frost said, letting out an awkward chuckle. 

“Heh. Well, I finished all my tasks in cleaning the house. Now, I’m finally taking the load off while I wait for my clothes to dry out. I’ll probably take care of that later.” You said, taking another big gulp of your water bottle before speaking. 

“So... now that I’m free, you can ask me about that thing you wanted to say to me this morning.” 

Jack averted his gaze down to his lap. “Oh... that, ho. Um... can... can we talk about that in your room, ho?” 

You looked at the elf demon confusingly. “Huh? Why?”  
“I just... thought it would be more comfortable for me to... y’know...” He trailed off. You gave a quiet nod of understanding. “Sure, okay. If it makes more comfortable, we  can go to my room to chat.”  
Jack Frost gave a soft smile in return. Turning off the game console and television, both 

of you got up from the couch and make your way upstairs, with Jack Frost trailing behind you. Eventually, the two of you entered your room, Jack Frost went ahead to sit on the edge of your bed while you gently shut the door behind you. 

Letting out a sigh, you crossed your arms and stared at Jack Frost with a stern look. “All right, Jack Frost. What’s going on with you? You’ve had been acting weird since this morning? Are you going through something you’re not telling me about?” 

The elf demon twiddled his thumbs as he’s more so interested in his lap, not sure what to say to you. “No. I’m not going through anything if that’s what you’re thinking, ho?” 

“Then what is it? Please, tell me.” You said, your face morphed into that of worry. 

Jack Frost let out a sigh before, raising his head to look at you. “Okay, okay. It’s um... I’ve been feeling rather... weird as of lately, ho.” 

“Weird? Are you getting sick or something?” 

Jack Frost shook his head. “No, it’s not that, ho. Um... I get this weird fluttering feeling in my stomach, my heart starts to pound in my chest, and my face turns red, ho. So... I wanted to ask what I’m feeling regarding human emotion, ho.” 

A look of a realization morphs on your face before breaking out into a wide grin, already figuring out what Jack Frost is feeling. “Ohhhh. I know what you’re trying to say... you’re in love aren’t you?” 

“In love, ho?” 

You smiled putting your hands on your hips. “Yeah. Love is a completely natural feeling. It is when one person feels a connection towards someone. And that connections towards someone turn into a relationship. That’s the basic explanation of how the concept of love this. I didn’t think that you’d wait until now to ask me about that. So uh... my bad for not explaining that to you sooner.” 

You let out a small chuckle before continuing. “So, who do you have a crush on?” 

Jack Frost felt his face heat as he averted his gaze back down onto the ground. “Ho, uhh... it’s um...” The elf demon, stuttered, his heart beating a mile a minute, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering stronger. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t you have to tell me if it makes you umcomforta—” Before you can finish, Jack Frost stopped you mid-sentence. 

“No. No... I want to say it, ho.” The elf demon firmly said, raising his head to look you in the eye. You gave a silent nod in return, ushering him to say what’s on his mind. 

“Um... the person I’ve fallen in love with...” Jack Frost stopped himself for a moment, gulping down the saliva forming in his mouth and tried to quell his frantically beating heart before continuing. 

“Is... is you, ho.” 

You fell silent, your eyes widening a bit as you tried the process as to what the elf demon just said.” 

“...What?” Was all you can muster out, flabbergasted. 

Jack Frost felt his face turned scarlet as he averted his eyes from your face. “I... I like you, okay ho? I’ve had these feelings for... some time now ever since our little agreement we’ve had that night. Whenever I’m near you or when I spend time with you, I feel all... happy, ho. Your kindhearted personality, your calm soothing voice, feeling your soft, comforting warmth from your body... Heh, it just makes me want to hold you close and never let go, ho.” 

You tried to open your mouth to speak, but no words were able to hold. You felt speechless. You didn’t think that Jack Frost, a demon, would confess his love for you. 

“Wow. I’m... I just don’t know what to do say...” You stumbled over your own words, your brain going into overdrive. 

“It’s okay if you don’t have anything to say to me, ho. To be honest, I was a bit hesitant in confessing to you. I was... I was scared as you how you’ll react to it, like if you’d be mad at me and stuff, ho.” 

You blinked, coming out of your ‘shocked’ state to rebuttal his statement. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Why would I be mad at you?” 

Jack Frost’s face had one of confusion, before slowly morphing to one of sadness. “Well, I thought you’d at try to get rid of me or something, ho...” 

You let out a deep sigh before sternly staring into the elf demon’s eyes. “Jack. I’m not going to get rid of you, you know that. Even you can be annoying while you’re with me during work, and like to cause trouble, I... still enjoy your company.” 

Jack Frost felt a smile grow on his face, his body feeling all warm and fuzzy at your kind words. 

“Y/N...” He started, not sure what to say.  
You gave a small chuckle in return. “And, you know what, Jack Frost?”  
“What?”  
“I... I think I like you too.” You said honestly, your voice full of love.  
With a look of pure happiness forming on his face, Jack Frost rushed over to you nod  gave you a great big hug, wrapping his arms around you as he buries his face into your chest. Surprised by the sudden contact, you then relaxed your body as a kind smile formed on your lips, wrapping your arms around the elf-demon is pull him close, rubbing the top of his beanie- covered head lovingly. 

“Thank you. I’m... I’m so happy, ho.” The elf demon said, raising his head from your chest to look at you, happy tears falling from his eyes, wetting your shirt. 

“I’m happy too, Jack. I’m happy too.” You lovingly said. The two of you continued you hug each other close, Jack Frost happily crying into your chest as you whispered sweet nothings in his ear, affectionally petting his head all the while. 

Eventually, the both of you would pull away, hands still wrapped around each other’s as both stared into each eyes with a sense of longing. 

“Hey... Y/N?”  
“Yes, Jack?”  
Jack Frost’s cheeks softly turned red, a shy smile curving his lips. “Can... can I kiss you,  ho?”  
You gave a light chuckle at the elf demon’s shy but cute demeanor, nodding your head in  return. “Of course.”  
With your permission granted, Jack Frost moved his hands to your shoulders, slowly  closing his eyes as he stood on his tiptoes to lightly press his lips against yours. You also closed your eyes, bending down a bit to level yourself at the elf demon’s eight, wrapping an arm around him to keep him steady as you slowly moved your lips against his, both of your bodies hugging close. Even though Jack Frost's kiss was a little sloppy and inexperienced, it didn’t stop you from enjoying the soft, warm, silky feeling of his lips. 

After a few seconds, the both of you pulled away, softy panting from that wonderful kiss. 

“Hah... that was... wow.” Jack Frost, looking smitten by that kiss, a loopy smile forming on his face. 

“Heh... you little dork.” You playfully said, moving your head down as your press your lips against his temple, making the elf-demon giggle at the light, ticklish feeling of your lips on his forehead. 

“Um.., Y/N?”  
“Yes?” You hummed out.  
Jack looked off to the side shyly, his cheeks burning red. “Well, uh... since we’re now  lovers, can we... can we try something, ho?”  
You tilted your head in confusion? “What do you mean, Jack?”  
Jack Frost took a deep breath to keep himself from imploding in front of you. “Well,  um... you know when you humans get together and then leads you something more, ho?” “Yeah...?” You said, sort of getting what Jack Frost is trying to say.  
“Um... I... I want to... get intimate with you, ho.” You said, his eyes showing a sense of  want.  
You felt your eyes widened in shock. Is Jack Frost willingly letting you go down on him? 

While you feel excited by the offer, you also feel a sense of nervousness. I mean, is it okay to have sex with a demon? 

“Uh... are you sure? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.” You said, voicing your concern to the elf demon. 

Jack Frost shook his head. “Yes, I’m sure, ho. Will take things slow and go at your pace, ho. And if I feel uncomfortable, I’ll tell you when you should stop, ho.” 

“But is it okay to do it with you? I mean, you’re a demon and all but...” You trailed, not sure what to say. 

Jack Frost gave reassuring smile at you. “It’ll be fine, ho. I know that making love to a demon might be considered an act of desperation of you humans, ho. But I promise you, it’s not going to kill you or everything, ho.” The elf demon lightly joked before continuing. 

“So um, do you... want to do it with me?” Jack Frost timidly asked, giving you a bashful but longing stare. 

“Yeah. Since this is your first time getting intimate with me, we're going to take things slow and go at our own pace, okay?” You said, reaching a hand up as you tenderly stroked Jack Frost’s cheek, your finger lightly squished against his cheekbone. 

“Mmhm...” Jac Frost’s eyes fluttered shut before leaning his head into your head, enjoying your soft, affectionate touch. 

You softly chuckled at the touch-starved demon, continuing to tenderly stroke his cheek before removing it, Jack Frost opening his eyes and letting out a soft whine that you stopped. 

“Don’t worry. There’ll be more to come later. But right now, can you wait for me on the bed while I... make myself more comfortable?” 

“O-okay, ho.” Jack stuttered out, heading back over to sit on your bed, patiently waiting for you to come join him. 

You started to take your clothes off, pulling your t-shirt up and over your head before taking off your shorts till your just in your underwear. You want to make Jack Frost uncomfortable by going full nude, so you decided to keep it on until the heat of the moment. Plus, with Jack Frost wearing your underwear, you can see his erect cock through the snug piece of clothing. Tossing your clothes into the hamper, you make your way over to the elf demon and climbed onto the bed, the two of you inches apart. 

“So... ready to continue?” You asked gently.  
“Y-yes, ho.”  
“Remember, tell me to stop if I do something wrong.”  
Jack Frost gave a silent nod, to which you reached out and cupped the elf demon’s cheeks  before leaning forward, tilting your head a bit as you pressed your lips against his once again. Jack Frost wrapped his arms around you, closing his eyes as he lightly pushed himself up against you, letting out a quiet moan as his clothed erection rubbed at your inner thigh. 

A soft breath leaves your nose as you slowly moved your lips against Jack’s, getting a good feel of them. You pressed soft kiss after soft kiss one after another on the elf demon’s lip until, you pulled your lips apart with a soft smacking sound before moving your down a bit to gently bite onto Jack Frost’s bottom lip, tugging on it lightly. The elf demon let a quiet gasp, his mouth opening up a bit as you firmly pressed a kiss against Jack Frost’s now kiss-swollen lips. 

You feel Jack Frost let out a noise of surprise inside your mouth, his body jolting a bit as he felt your tongue slowly slither its way inside his mouth, delicately teasing his moist cavern. 

“Mmnngh...” Jack Frost let out a soft moan, squirming and shifting in your hold, the kiss growing deeper as your tongue is wrapped firmly against his, gently swirling it around inside your sealed mouths. 

You feel Jack Frost’s hands squeezed clutching your shoulders tightly to keep you in place, his movements occasionally shifting then and three. It was a(n) soft of an innocent gesture from elf demon, but it was completely to your liking. 

As the kiss grows deeper and deeper, you can feel blood rush straight down to your crotch, your erection starting to form inside your confined underwear. It was such an incredible feeling to feel the romantic passion the Jack Frost’s lips hungrily moving against yours. It just leaves you a sense of wanting more. 

But after kissing for so long, you realize that both of you needed air. So, your lips parted with a soft, wet smack, a thin trail of saliva connecting from your lips before Jack Frost greedily licked it up. Both of you are left panting, trying to get air into your lungs from that passionate make-out session. 

“Wow...” Was all that Jack Frost as he stared at you with lust, his eyes half-lidded and glossy, his face burning red and mouth left slightly open, a little bit of drool dribbling from his lip. 

“Want... want me to lay you down?” You breathily said, your body burning up in excitement, your dick hard throbbing inside your cloth prison. 

“Yes, no.” Jack Frost mindlessly nodded his head. 

Moving your hands onto the elf demon’s shoulders, you gently pushed him down onto the bed. You then slowly climbed on top of him till your body hovered over him, a shadow casting over his form. You couldn’t help but grin when you see Jack Frost trembling in excitement, nervously shifting his legs then and there, his erection pointing straight up at your stomach. 

Deciding to tease him a little bit, you slowly lowered yourself on top of him, your knees pressed against the elf demon’s erect bulge, making him let out a quiet gasp. Jack Frost felt like he was hyperventilating as your face was inches away from his, your eyes longingly staring into his. 

“Is this alright?” You murmur out softly, your lips a breath away from Jack Frosts. The elf demon quickly nods his head. 

“Yes, yes very, ho.” He reaches an arm to gently pull you down to meet your lips, the elf demon melting into your soft, warm embrace. 

You softly moved your lips against his, feeling Jack’s Frost body immediately relax under him. You want to give Jack Frost something to remember, let him remember the sensation of feeling your lips against his own, and your breaths would turn heavy and mingled under each other's touch. 

You pull back and move in again, this time pressing soft butterfly kisses on his face. His eyes, his foreheads, his squishable cheeks... Jack Frost giggled a bit, your lips leaving a lingering ticklish, feeling on his soft skin. 

You hummed, satisfied in peppering his face with your soft kisses, shifting yourself as you slowly start to descend onto Jack Frost’s body. You only moved down a mere inch so your face is positioning right at Jack Frost’s neck. 

“Ah!” Jack Frost let out a sudden moan as your lips softly caressed the elf demon’s throat more softly than before, working your lips into the hollow of his neck. Jack Frost’s feel down and gripped your bedsheet, his head craning up, giving you more access to his neck. 

Pulling your lips back from his neck a bit, you exhaled a warm huff of breath against his throat to tease the heavily flustered elf demon. You grin at seeing Jack Frost’s skin jump from your warm breath, the elf demon letting out a small mewl in response. 

“You’re so cute, Jack Frost.” You softly muttered before pressing your lips firmly onto the crook of Jack Frost’s neck, gently sucking on the soft skin for a moment before pulling, smiling as a small hickey began to form on his snow-white skin. 

You continued to climb your way down Jack Frost's body, peppering small kisses onto his lower neck and shoulders till. Though you stopped your descent once you’re face-to-face with his chest You let a low moan bubble up in your throat as you felt a fire start to ignite inside your gut, your arousal throbbing thickly in your briefs as you take in the sight of the elf demon’s tantalizing body. 

You held these thoughts back in your head up until now, but you’re going to flat out say it. Jack Frost... has a pretty nice body, and that’s just putting it mildly. You didn’t think that the little guy would be... well... stockier in terms of their assets. You also didn’t think that he’d fit your preferences in what you find attractive. 

Back when you first met him, the elf demon had a slightly chubby build. Having a small but perky set of ‘man boobs,’ a soft, squishable chubby belly, wide, plump hips, a strong but firm set of thick thighs, and a full-on bubble butt. And it doesn’t help with the fact that the boxer briefs you gave him highlight his voluptuous lower body. The way your briefs bit into his waist, the way his inner thighs squish under the tight fabric, and how the big butt shows every single detail of his behind, including the deep cervices between his soft cheeks. Overall, his soft, plump body is everything that you secretly dreamed of and you can’t wait to explore the rest of him. 

Licking your lips, you reached a hand out and groped Jack Frost’s right ‘pec,’ your fingers giving it a firm but gentle squeeze. 

“Ah!” Jack Frost out a loud moan, his back arching and his fingers gripping onto the bedsheets like his life depend on it. Surprised by the elf demon’s loud outburst, you let go of the elf demon tit and looked up at him with concern. 

“What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?” 

Jack Frost stared down at you and shook his head, his face blazing red and his breath coming out in soft pants. 

“N-no, you didn’t you anything wrong, ho. It’s just that...” Jack Frost trailed, reaching a hand up to half-cover his face in embarrassment. “...My chest is really sensitive, ho.” 

“Oh.” That was all that you can say, could think of a good response back. “So uh... don’t be so rough, okay ho?” Jack Frost breathily said. 

Gulping down a bit of your saliva, you gave a nod in response. “Okay... I’ll be gentle. Don’t worry.” 

With Jack Frost silently watching you with anticipation and lust in his eyes, you reached out and placed your hands onto the elf demon’s chest once again. Jack Frost moved his hand to cover his mouth and forced himself from making any louder noises. Your fingertips lightly yield into the soft flesh, your thumbs slowly rubbing his nipples rubbing in light, circular motions, getting them nice and erect. After teasing his nipples, you then squished those soft mounds together, slowly rubbing your hands all around Jack Frost’s pecs. 

“Mmmnnngh... Y-Y/N...” Jack Frost threw his head back onto the bed and let out a soft moan. Your light touch against his sensitive chest caused small, pleasure electric shocks throughout his body, the tip of his erected cock started to form a wet spot underneath you. 

The elf demon let out a loud gasp, his back arching as your fingers lightly pinched his erect nipples, giving them a gentle tug before letting them go, his soft pecs bouncing a bit before settling. 

‘I’m not going to last much l-longer he keeps this up, h-ho.’ Jack Frost felt his dick throb painfully in his tight briefs, almost cumming from that electric simulation your fingers brought onto his pecs. He didn’t want to finish too early so he’s doing his best to keep himself from busting a load in his (your) underwear. 

You continued to massage his chest, your fingers brushing through the soft smooth skin of his chest muscles, indenting the squishy, tender mounds, pinching his nipples all the while. 

“Your chest feels so soft and very warm...” You said seductively before leaning your head in to give the elf demon’s bust a gentle smooch. 

“Haaahhh... nnnmmmgghhh...” Jack moaned out sweetly, his eyes fluttering shut, mouth hanging open as your tenderly rub his abused nipples respectively. 

You pressed your face into the elf demon’s chest, your nose rubbing up and down the cleft before giving his pecs some deep, slow smooches. Jack Frost let out a loud moan, his dick spurting out a fresh dose of precum in his underwear as your mouth wraps around his erect nipple, gently giving some oral attention while your hand is tending to his other pec, kneading your fingers into the muscles. 

‘I’m... I’m reaching my limit. I’m... I’m gonna...” Jack Frost’s dick felt like a pressurized hose, ready to burst at any minute. But as soon he was able to get sweet release, you pulled away, your mouth coming off his tit with a wet pop, a bite mark visible on his snow-white skin. 

“Enjoying yourself, Jack?” You said softly, wiping a bit of spit off your mouth. 

Jack Frost felt like a wreck from the overstimulation from his chest, feeling happy but also frustrated that he hasn’t gotten his sweet release. 

“Huh...hah... yeah, ho.” Jack panted out his words, his mind filled in a lust-hazed haze as his body still shivering in ecstasy. 

You gave a kind smile of the elf demon before moving yourself down onto his body, biting your lip as your groins rubbed against one another. “Good. Cause I’m about to give you something to remember.” 

Saying this, you continue to push yourself down onto Jack Frost's body, your hands grabbing onto his white dome of a belly to steady yourself. Though, you couldn’t help but stop for a moment to place a couple of kisses onto his belly, taking gentle bites on that chubby gut as you run your hands all over the spherical dome. 

“P-please... Y/N... I can’t take it anymore, h-ho.” Jack moaned out, seemingly growing antsier from your teasing, and desperately wanting you to reach his crotch. 

“Okay, okay.” You playfully said, taking your hands and lips off of his belly. Though, to get it out of your system, you gave Jack Frost’s belly a good ol' slap, making him let out a yelp of surprise as the impact of your hand caused it to wobble and bounce for a few moments before settling. 

Now feeling satisfied in doing that, you slowly grind your way down the elf demon’s body, positioning yourself between his legs to level yourself face-to-face with his erected bulge. You felt your mouth water a bit as a rather intoxicating scent began to invade your nose. 

You can feel your head swimming in pheromones as you inhaled, the delicious scent masculine with a hint of spice. With your heart thudding and your hands slightly trembling against the elf demon’s belly, you shakingly bring your hands down to the hem of Jack Frost tight, precum soaked briefs, flickering your gaze upward to silently ask for his permission. 

Feeling your fingers on his waist, Jack Frost raised his head from the bed and stared down at you, his breaths coming out in soft pants, his face all red. 

“Please... touch me, ho...” The elf demon breathily said, the sound of his lust-filled voice sending a delightful throb straight to your cock, your underwear starting to grow damp with your precum. He even pushed his hips up a bit, as if begging for more of your touch. 

Silently accepting Jack Frost’s desperate pleas, you slowed pulled his (your) briefs down to his inner thighs, his cock finally free from its clothed prison, springing out and throbbing thickly in the air. 

Jack Frost’s cock was a sight to behold. It was thick, from the base to the tip, which was profusely leaking precum. He also had pretty sizable balls hanging under his cock, the size of them almost that of plums. You were honestly a bit surprised that Jack Frost was packing some meat for such a little guy. 

Letting out a lustful hum, you reached a hand out and firmly gripped the elf demon’s penis, giving it a gentle squeeze around the base. Jack Frost let out a gasp, his dick spurting out precum from the tip as hips twitched against your hand, his groin muscles desperately clenching tight to hold back his pressurized spunk. He’d almost come just from your hand wrapped around his dick. And it doesn’t help with the fact that he can feel that sense of orgasm lingering from you playing with his sensitive chest. With his body starting to glisten in sweat, the elf demon took a deep, shuddering breath, hands once gripping the sheets and he tried to regain some small amount of control over his libido. His dick felt harder than iron and is aching more fiercely than ever before. But at least for now, he was still able to keep his orgasm in check. 

“Hmm... I wonder how long you’ll last until you bust, Jack...” You murmured out softly. 

With a delighted grin morphing on your face, you gave Jack Frost’s dick a slow, agonizing long pump from the base to the tip, lubing his dick with his ever producing precum. Jack Frost felt his entire body tense, his dick firing out another spurt of precum, almost batting you in the face. 

You brought your fingers back up onto the shaft, continuing to stroke it up and down slowly, audible lewd squelching noises emitting from your hand movements. The elf demon back arched as he let out an agonized groan, thighs twitching and his balls tensing up in need. 

You watched with amusement, enjoying the way Jack Frost struggled to hold himself back from bursting, his cock throbbing profusely in your hand. He can feel him getting closer and closer to firing off his pressurized spunk, but you don’t want it to end just yet. You want to see how long he’ll last before he’s able to bust. 

You continue to tease the poor elf demon, slowly stroking his cock, occasionally rubbing your thumb around the sensitive head. You felt him buck his hips as your free hand wandered to his inner thigh, rubbing your finger along the tense muscle. 

Jack Frost felt like he’s going to lose it. His ball felt like boulders, feeling heavy and solid for carrying such an unbearable load. He could almost feel this pent up spunk sloshing around inside his swollen nuts, straining to escape. 

“Nggghhh!” Jack Frost grunted out, a large and heavy shot of precum firing from his cock, actually getting you in the face, though not much. 

You continued your steady stroking, suppressing the urge to chuckle. Boy is this little demon is productive! You didn’t think Jack Frost would have an overactive libido until now, given how much you’ve teased his chest along with the rest of his body. You felt your dick give a hard throb as your stared down at his testicles. Those orbs look so plump and heavy sitting between his quivering thighs, packed to the brim with pent-up semen. Oh boy, this is going to be a cumshot to remember. 

“F-fuck!” Jack Frost moaned out, his voice tight with strain. Every muscle in his body was slowly loosening up as his orgasm was fast approaching, his balls aching to their very core. The elf demon clutched the bedsheets with white-knuckled fingers, trying to maintain his grip on sanity. 

But, all hell broke loose as what you did next truly send him over the edge. You moved your head forward and gave his throbbing dick and long, slow, tantalizing lick from the base to the moistened tip, circling your tongue the sensitive head. 

And that was enough to open the floodgates. 

“AAAaaaaaaaAAaahhh!!!” Jack Frost roared out, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as help bucked hard. 

Perking up from Jack Frost’s scream, you flinched yourself backward as the elf demon went off like a bomb. Jack Frost’s first cumshot fired off a few feet in the air before landing on his stomach with an audible splat. His second and third shots reached the same height too, landing more on his stomach and a little bit on his chest. Rope after rope of pent-up cum erupted from the elf demon’s cock, his ball constantly clenching and churning. 

You watched in awe of how hard those few shots fired off and were surprised at how HOT he semen was. Seriously, how yourself shivering as those few thick globs of cum hit your skin, hot but strangely soothing. For an ice demon, you didn’t think his balls had boiling hot cum. 

While Jack Frost continued to have his mind-breaking orgasm, you tightened your grip and his shaft and quickly stroked it, coating out every last bit of cum from his aching balls. 

Meanwhile, Jack Frost continued to warble out a wordless exclamation of ecstasy, his body sheening with sweat, shaking violently from the sheer intensity of his ejaculation. He felt like he was seeing stars his brain desperately tried to process the intense flood of sensations he’s feeling. As his dick continued to spurt more of his seed, he can feel an ache starting to build in 

his draining nuts. Each blast of semen coming from his cock was the greatest feeling he’d ever experienced in forever and every stroke you brought onto him made his eyes roll back further into his head. 

Eventually, Jack Frost’s orgasm would slowly come to an end, his cumshots growing weaker with each new spurt ill it tapered off into a trickle. His spent cock continued to twitch in your fingers still thick with desire. His balls began to relax now that his load has been lightened. 

“Wow...” You took a long, slow breath, your heart still pounding inside your chest. Your hand is bits of your arm is drenched in demon seed. Never in your entire life were you able to jerk a demon off and see them produce so much cum in the palm of your hand. It’s fascinating, and, well, very arousing. You can feel the warmth radiating between Jack Frost’s thighs. You look forward to taking care of your own needs judging from how your cock is ready to burst a hole through your underwear. But that going to have to wait a bit. After all, you have much more plans to do with Jack Frost. 

“... I didn’t think you had that much in you. I’m impressed.” You said, letting your grip off from his junk, your tone in a mixture of both sympathy and amusement. 

“Hee-hooooooo...” Jack Frost slurred out, too drained to even respond. He felt like he just ran a marathon, every muscle in his body ached, especially the muscles in his crotch. Is this... what a burnout feels like? Honestly, he doesn’t know anymore. 

His milked cock twitched several times, trying to spurt another shout of cum to your effective handiwork. 

Raising yourself in a kneeling position, you let out a sigh, biting your lip as you stared at the mess Jack Frost made. 

“So, uh... you want me to get you some water and tissue papers?” You kindly offered. 

“Y-yeessss...” Jack Frost warbled out, the afterglow taking a toll on him. God did he feel good after busting one out. 

You let out a small chuckle, an affectionate smile creeping onto your lips. “Kay. Take a breather while I go get them. Sit tight.” 

“Mmm...” The elf demon agreed, nodding weakly. It was somewhat of all miracle he could even manage that much, even after what he’s just experienced. 

You turned away from Jack Frost and got tissue paper from your dresser, pulling out a couple of wads from the box with your not cum-soaked hand and gave them to Jack Frost, who tiredly grabbed them from your hand and cleaned himself up. You then exited the bedroom and headed downstairs to your kitchen, your still-hard bobbing up and down in your briefs along the way. Reaching a hand out, you grabbed a few paper towels wiped off the demon cum from your hand and arm before tossing it in the trash. You then went into the fridge to pull out a cold-water bottle. With the item in hand, you closed the fridge behind you with your feet and quickly rush yourself upstairs and into your room, closing it shut. 

“Alright, Jack. Here’s the bottle of water you asked for.” Jack Frost tiredly sat up and grabbed the bottle from your hands. 

Jack Frost immediately opened the cap for the water bottle and started gulping it down, the water cooling his body down. Drank half of the bottle, he pulled his mouth off the water bottle with a satisfied sigh. 

“Ho! Hah.... I needed that. Thank you, Y/N, ho.”  
You gave him a kind nod. “No problem, Jack.”  
Jack Frost kindly gave you the used tissue paper and you throw them in the trash can. He 

then gave you his half-drunken water bottle, which you placed on the nightstand.  
“So... how was it?” You said, climbing into bed the elf demon, to which he wrapped his  arms around you, and nuzzle your cheek.  
“That was amazing, ho. I don’t think I’ve felt anything like that, ho.”  
You let out a soft chuckle, rubbing his beanie-covered head affectionally. “Glad you  liked it.”  
Jack Frost gave a soft, cute giggle at your touch before resting his forehead against you, 

letting out a quiet hum. The two stayed in each other’s arms, basking in the warmth emitting from your bodies and breathing in each other arms. Eventually, Jack Frost would make a noise of discomfort, shuffling out of your hold. 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” You said, staring at the elf demon in confusion as to he pulled away from you. 

Jack felt his cheeks go red, averting his dotted eyes to the side. “U-um... nothing’s wrong, ho. I-it’s just that...” He trailed off, his eyes averting down to your crotch pointing a finger down at it before looking up to your face. 

“U-um... your kind of poking me in the stomach.” He said meekly, to which you sheepishly rub the back of your head, letting out an awkward chuckle. 

“Heh, yeah... You firing your load off was pretty arousing and all. So yeah...” Your needy dick gave a hearty throb in your briefs, the tip soaked the precum. 

“Well, um... do you want me to take care of that for you, ho?” Jack Frost kindly asked. “Really?”  
Jack Frost gave a nod. “Of course, ho. You’re already gave the best pleasurable 

experience I’ve ever had, ho. So it’s natural that I repay you, ho.” Jack Frost said, giving you a soft smile. 

“Actually... I have a better idea of how you can repay me.” You said, a grin forming on your face. 

“Really? What is it, ho?” Jack Frost, slightly tilting his head a bit in curiosity. “Well, can you himself up on the bed for a minute?”  
“Why, ho?”  
“I’ll explain once you get in position.” 

Still looking at you with confusion, Jack Frost then shrugged and moved himself down to the end of the bed, kneeling as he waited for you to get ready. You scooted yourself back, letting your back rest against the bed frame not before grabbing a couple of pillows to help cushion your back. You then pulled your precum-soaked underwear off from your waist, letting out a breath of relief as your cock sprung free from its cloth prison, cock throbbing in the air as it leaked precum, and your balls feeling swollen. Now that you’ve gotten yourself all laid out, you spread your legs apart and called the elf demon. 

“Alright. Just get between my thighs, Jack.” 

You beckoned Jack Frost to come closer to him, which he did by crawling forward till he’s now face-to-face with your crotch. 

“So uh, Y/N? Why do you want me this close to your crotch, ho?”  
“I’m glad you asked, Jack Frost. Have you ever heard of a thing called pecjob?”  
Jack Frost looked at you questionably, shaking his head. “No, I’m afraid not, ho. What is  it, ho?”  
“It is when one person places their penis between another person’s chest. And since you 

got some soft pecs, I thought that we should try it.”  
Jack Frost looked down at his chest, squishing his moobs together with both hands before  raising his head back up to you, a curious look written on his face. 

“Okay. H-how should I start, ho?”  
“Well, it’s quite simple. Starting by grabbing your chest and pulling them apart.”  
Giving a silent nod, the elf demon grabbed both of his soft moobs and pulled them apart,  his face glowing slight red as a small moan escaped from his lips, shivering a bit from touching his sensitive chest again. 

“O-okay, ho. What’s next, ho?”  
“Lower yourself down and try to wedge my dick between your pecs.”  
Giving another silent nod, the elf demon kneeled himself down and leaned forward by  lowering his upper body. He positioned his spread moobs so that it’ll fit your dick between the cleft. Once your dick is perfectly aligned with his spread pecs, he pressed them together, creating a perfect cushion for the dick. With his plush, plump man boobs resting on your crotch, he rests his arms against your hips, holding his upper body a bit while his backside raised in the air. 

“Okay, what now, ho?” 

“Well, your free to do whatever, Jack. You can rub your pecs together up and down on my dick, and maybe y’know... take me with your mouth and stuff.” 

Jack Frost gave a small chuckle, his face turning red as he averts his eyes to the side. “Well, just you so know, I’ve never done something like this before, ho. So umm... I hope you like my ‘tits’ I guess...” Jack Frost said sheepishly, pointing at the tip of your leaking dick for emphasis. 

“I will, I will. Now, go on. Do your thing.” You softly said, resting your arms behind your head as you gave him a kind smile. 

Turning his attention back down to your dick encased between his boobs, he decides to start it off by squishing his pump mounds together and slowly rub them up and down, causing you to let out a quiet moan, the soft friction of elf demon’s skin caressed your dick pleasantly. It was a little awkward for Jack Frost to be rubbing his tits around your leaking cock, but he was getting the hang of it. 

After rubbing your dick with his chest for about as\ minute or two, Jack Frost leaned his head forward towards your dick with half-lidded eyes, and placed a gentle smooth on the leaking tip, letting out a soft hum as he felt it twitch against his lips. 

“Mmm... yeah that’s it, Jack.” You quietly moaned out, pushing a from hips bit into the elf demon’s chest, almost getting him in the eye. 

Jack Frost let out a soft chuckle as he leaned his head back down, pressing few more kisses around your sensitive head, rubbing his plumb boobs in circles around your dick all the while. 

“Hah... Y/N...” Jack Frost breathily said, pressing a firm kiss at the sensitive head, his releasing his hands from his boobs and letting rest on your hipbones, your dick wedged perfectly between those plump mounds. 

He could feel how hard your shaft between his moobs, how strong and firm it is. Jack inhaled deeply through his non-existent nose, shuddering a bit as heat flowing through his system at the intoxicating scent of your arousal. 

With deeply flushed cheeks, Jack Frost closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out, pressing it close to the base of your shaft, giving it a nice, slow lick all the way up to the leaking tip. The elf demon couldn’t help but groan as the sweet and salty flavor of your precum hit his tastebuds. The exotic taste alone caused his dick to twitch, his spent cock throbbing back to fall mast. 

Jack Frost brought his tongue back in his mouth, opening his eyes slightly to see your thick cock throb hard between his plush boobs, a thick, clear bead of precum forming at the tip. 

Seeing such an erotic sight inches away from his face caused his spent libido to once again be lit on fire. 

‘I... I can’t take it anymore...’ Opening his mouth wide, Jack Frost took you inside, stuffing his mouth around the tip of your thick endowment. 

‘Mmmmmph... Y/N’s dick feels... so big in my mouth...’ The elf demon let out a hot huff around your shaft, his cheeks puffing up a bit as the warm sweetness of your precum slowly leaked over his tongue. 

You bit your lip, struggling the keep your moans contained as Jack Frost starts taking your cock halfway in his mouth. 

“Hah... I’m not gonna last much longer if he keeps this up...” You muttered out, not before a small moan slipped from your lips as the elf demon teasingly ran his tongue around the tip of your dick. 

Jack Frost had a strained look on his face, his mouth stretching a little from taking your cock halfway in his mouth. ‘Nngh... I can feel my jaw starting to hurt a bit. I couldn’t imagine taking something that in—’ 

The elf demon cut himself off mid-thought, stopping his movement for a moment as a hot-red blush bloomed on his snow-white cheeks, his cock gave an excited throb. Never in his entire life that he ever thought of something so... intensely arousing. So much so that he gave a muffled moan at the thought of it. 

He can feel you tense up a bit, your legs trembling and your hips twitching now and then. Peeking his eyes up at you for a moment, your eyes are closed, cheeks blazing red and breathing coming out in slow audible pants. Plus, can feel your dick twitch in his mouth, spurting more precum in his mouth, sending a sort of mini spark through Jack Frost’s nerves. 

‘Mmmm... I can feel your heart beating in my mouth...’ He felt his heart beating faster from enjoying his ministration he’s bringing onto you, that he gave another heated moan around your thick cock he started to suck. 

He bobbed his head slowly up and down your shaft, his tongue swirling around your head. Every time his lips touched the tip of your dick, he would press his tongue at your slit, flickering it in an effort to licking up your sweet nectar. 

You gripped onto the bedsheets tightly, a long groan escaping your closed lips as you hear the lewd sounds of Jack Frost’s oral attention in the silent room, combined with the fact that your dick is cushioned nicely between the elf demon’s pump moobs, making this all-the-more arousing. 

Jack Frost felt his own arousal burning higher than ever, as he felt a desire to take you even more in his mouth. Gripping your thighs, he slowly descended even more on your cock, almost hitting the back of his throat as his mouth stretching wider than before. He breathed through his “nose” to giving himself some air, a lewd thrill running up his spine of taking so much of you in his mouth. 

As you as Jack Frost starts to deep throat you, a felt a growing starts pressure build up inside your balls and your dick starting to constantly throb inside the elf demon’s mouth, causing you to let out a shout. 

“STOP!” You exclaimed, holding back your seed from spurting out from your cock. 

Jack Frost came out of his lust-filled haze with a jolt, pulling his mouth off of your cock as he stared at you in confusion. 

“What? What is it? Did I do something wrong, ho?” Jack Frost asked in concern. 

You frantically shook your head. “No, no, no! You didn’t do anything wrong. I just... I don’t want to finish just yet.” 

The elf demon raised an eyebrow at your words. “What you do you mean you don’t want to finish ho? I mean... you already made me come, so... why can’t I do it to you, ho?” 

You let out an awkward chuckle. “Well, I don’t want you to finish me off because... I wouldn’t get the chance in... taking you.” 

Jack Frost continued to stare at you confusingly before his face morphed into one of realization, his cheeks burning red and, yeah, he probably got what you mean by that. 

“O-oh, um...” he started, stuttering over his words. “... Y/N, I’ve... I’ve never done that kind of stuff before.” 

Jack Frost quickly sat himself up from your crotch and turned his face away, his blush starting to crawl down his neck. Seeing the elf demon like this, you’ve felt a desire to just; lay him down and get inside of him. But Jack Frost seemed so nervous and a little unsure and yet... he wants you, just as you want him. 

“I’ll be gentle.” You softy said.  
You mentally cursed at himself, not words you’re wanting to say first. Clearing your  throat, you start again,  
“I mean, we don’t have to do it yet if you don’t want to.  
“No... I want to.” Jack Frost softly said, bringing his face up to you. “It’s just that... I’ve  never done it before, ho.”  
“You’re in good hands. I’ll be gentle.” He softly said again.  
Jack Frost gave a quiet nod, to which you felt your chest fill with warmth. This little 

demon... loves you and is putting his trust into your own hands.  
“Okay. Go lay yourself down, Jack. I’m going to go grab something.” 

The elf demon nodded, prompting you to get up from the bed to search for what you need. Opening a drawer from the dresser and scrummaging around inside, you’ve found what you were looking for; personal lubricant, cherry flavored. 

Jack Frost watched you climb back into bed with him, holding what seems to be a bottle in your hand. 

“What’s that you’re holding, ho?” He said, pointing at the small bottle in your hand. “This is just some lubricant. It’s to help get you ready.” 

“Oh, huh... great. Is it gonna hurt, ho?” The elf demon said nervously, to which you shook your head in response. 

“Well, only for a little bit. But, I can assure you, it’s not going to hurt as much as you’re thinking it’s going to be. As I said before, I promise to be gentle with you.” 

Hearing your calm, reassuring words, the elf demon took a deep breath to calm his frantically beating heart, before looking back at you with a stern look. “Okay... I trust you, ho.” 

You gave him a kind smile in return. To be honest, as much as you are excited to... do the smex, you’re quite nervous as well. I mean, this is your first time you’re going all the way in having sex, with a demon no less. But you’re going to try to be as gentle as you can to the little guy. 

“Alright. Can you lay yourself down on your stomach?”  
The elf demon gave a timid nod in response as he gets himself comfortable, laying him  down on his stomach with his head resting underneath his arms, turning it slightly so his eyes looked at you. 

“Kay. Can you raise your backside up for me?” You said, popping open the bottle cap. The elf demon let out a small meek sound before raising his bubbly backside the air. You  scooted up close to the demon, position yourself right in front of Jack Frost’s plush booty. You felt your heart beating faster, your dick giving an exciting throb as you placed a gentle hand on Jack Frost’s shapely plump cheeks, giving it a gentle squeeze as your fingers give in a little bit to the soft skin. 

‘It’s so soft... his ass looks like two soft pillows. And his skin... feels so smooth.’ You couldn’t but place your other hand onto Jack Frost’s bubbly behind and began to  worship it. You ran your fingers around the voluptuous shape of elf demon’s behind in wide circles, squished them together before prying them apart to show the pink, wrinkled pucker hidden between the two moons before letting them go, the plump cheeks smacking together with a soft ‘plap!’ sound, rippling and wobbling together before settling together. You continued to play with the elf demon’s ass, almost hypnotized by its rippling movements, until Jack Frost’s voice brought you back to reality. 

“U-um... I appreciate you in liking my butt, but can we start please, ho?” Jack Frost timidly asked, growing a little needy. 

“Oh, right. Sorry bout that.” You said, giving Jack Frost one last pat before grabbing the bottle lube you dropped next to you, pouring some lube onto your hand. 

“Okay, Jack. I’m going to need to be relaxed for this. I’m going to get you prepared.” You said, grabbing onto Jack Frost's left cheek and prying it apart to show the winking, pink pucker. 

“Mmhm...” Jack Frost mumbled out, taking a deep breath to calm his pounding heart as he tried to relax his body from being tense. 

Raising your lubed-up hand, you pointed a finger out and gently traced it around Jack Frost’s wrinkled pucker, feeling it tense up as the elf demon body jolted from your touch. 

“C-cold, ho!” Jack Frost exclaimed out.  
You gave a small chuckle. “I know. Now, please relax for me.”  
You continue to rub your finger around the elf demon’s pucker, feeling it slowly relax as 

Jack Frost starts to adjust to your cold touch against his sensitive hole. After rubbing your lubricated finger around his anus, you then pressed your finger against the wrinkled pucker and slowly worked your finger into his little hole. 

Jack Frost couldn’t help but gasp, his dotted eyes widening a bit as he felt your finger slowly slip inside him. He then let out a small grunt, his back arching a bit, his inner walls clenching around your finger. 

“How’s it feel?” You asked, stopping your finger from making any movements, fully inside of him. 

Jack Frost flushed, moving his mouth but no words were able to come out. “It feels... weird, ho.” He said, causing you to let out a soft laugh. 

“Yeah? In a bad way?” You said, raising your head from his behind to look at him. 

“No, ho. Jack Frost breathed out, his voice quiet and high. “Not in a bad way. I... I like it, ho. Please, Y/N...” 

Giving in what he asked for, you started to move your finger and Jack Frost gasped, watching the way he tenses and shook when you thrust your finger back into him. 

Jack Frost never felt anything like this before, the feeling of insides clamping down on your finger. It felt... warm, good even. He wanted more of this foreign feeling inside him. But he got his wish as your wiggled finger left and right inside his inner walls, causing him to let out small, high-pitched moans, his dotted eyes growing a little bleary. 

You thrust your finger a little quicker, feeling his pucker rhythmically clench and unclenching as you try to pry him open. 

“That’s it. You’re doing great.” You softly praised him, murmuring. 

You let your hand go of the elf demon’s cheek (cause you know where his pucker is) and instead placed it on his back, sliding your hand up and down in an attempt to soothe him. But Jack Frost’s back continued to arch, your finger continuing to make him gasp and mewl as if you’re hitting some spot inside of him to make him act like that. Looking down between his legs, you watched as Jack Frost’s cock jerked and leaked precum down onto the sheets, a clear indication that he’s enjoying this. 

You thrust your finger inside him to hit that specific spot inside him and he moaned, getting the same big reaction. 

“A-ah. What... w-what was that, h-ho?” Jack Frost gasped out, his eyes growing half- lidded. 

“That’s your g-spot I’m hitting.” You said, smoothing your hand onto his lower back as you teasingly wiggled your finger inside him, wanting to hear those pretty noises from him again. 

“Hah... i-it... it feels good, Y/N. Please... keep doing that, h-ho.” Jack Frost moaned out. 

You continue sliding your finger in and out of him at a more, slower, gentle pace. You don’t feel Jack Frost clenching around your finger anymore, his body has completely gone lax to touch, making it a lot easier for you to continue forward. 

“Are you ready for more?” You asked.  
Jack Frost looked at you and nodded quickly, his face burning red.  
“Come on... I wanna hear you say it.” You said teasingly.  
“Y/N, please...” The elf demon begged.  
“Come on, baby.”  
Jack Frost shot you off embarrassment and annoyance. But it just made you grin down at  him as you wiggle your finger back against that sweet spot to make him moan again. “F-fuck...” He whined out. You find it amusing how you like the sound of the elf demon  cursing. “Okay, okay. I-I’m ready for more, ho. Please, just give it to me.” 

Hearing the urgency behind his words sent heat into the pit of your stomach, your prick giving an exciting throb in the air. But, none of his needs are as urgent as getting another finger inside him. 

Taking your finger out of his hole, you made a ‘finger gun and start to work your two fingers into Jack Frost’s hole, being as gentle as you could. Jack Frost mewled and whined, his fingers clenching hard into your bedsheets, arching his back a little. As you continued to work your fingers in and out of his hole, you look back down to his crotch, smiling his cock seem to be leaking a puddle of precum onto the bedsheets, forming a wet spot. 

“Doing good?” 

“Yes, Y/N.” Jack Frost mewled out. “It... it feels so good, ho. P-please... touch that spot...” 

Drool was coming out of the elf demon’s mouth as he spoke in fragmented little sentences like you somehow made him dumber by turning off his brain. Jack Frost was drunk on pleasure, drunk from your fingers working inside of him. Honestly, it made you smirk, just a little bit. It was cute that Jack Frost is all flustered and dumb on sex. It made you suddenly get an urge to take care of him when he’s like this. 

“It’s okay, Jack. I got you...” 

It made Jack Frost whine, pushing his backside back to you so your finger can hit that spot of his again. So... you did just that, digging your fingers inside and rub along his inner walls. And that made him cry out, his face looking absolutely wrecked, his pucker rhythmically clenching around your fingers. 

“Alright. I think that enough of that. I think you’re ready.” You said, pulling your fingers out of him, his spread pucker clenching a few times before relaxing, giving Jack Frost a sense of emptiness. 

With a lust-filled haze, Jack Frost looked at you, softly panting as you poured some lube onto your cock, stroking it to get it all nice and slick. You are going to be inside him, and you’re not going to waste any more time and such a thing. 

Kneeling into a more comfortable position behind Jack Frost, you align the leaking tip of your cock against his little hole, rubbing it around his little hole. 

“Are you ready?”  
Jack mumbled something under his breath, but you couldn’t quite hear it. 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you...” You said teasingly, placing both hands on his bubbly cheeks and squished them together around your dick, hotdogging him as your dick rubbed against his anus teasingly. 

“Yes! Take me, ho!” Jack Frost exclaimed out, to which his eyes widened shortly after before he hid his face, flustered by his outburst. 

You were surprised by his outburst as well, before a shit-eating grin form on your face. “Ask and you shall receive.” 

Letting go of his cheeks, you align yourself with the elf demon’s hole once again, letting the head of your cock slip in slowly, causing you both to moan in unison. You shivered as the tight heat from his inner walls caressed your dick like a warm blanket. With the way the elf demon’s hole was starched, it was hard to maintain anymore self-control. So, you forced yourself to look up at Jack Frost’s face and how he’s handling it. 

From the angle you’re seeing his face, he had somewhat of a strained look on his face. Like he... like he was taking it. 

“How you’re holding up?” You asked. 

“Hah... hah... just fine, ho. I-it’s hurts, ho.” Jack Frost gritted out, feeling like a mess, trembling and stammering over his words. 

“It okay, Jack. Just a little more and the pain will go away.” 

Jack Frost nodded as he gripped his fingers on the pillow, bracing himself as you slowly pushed more of your cock inside him. He was sinfully tight, like he’s keeping a vice grip around your prick. But you continue to push your cock inside him till you finally reached the base, let out a sigh of relief while Jack Frost is left gasping, trembling and twitching. 

“I’m all the way in.” You said, your voice soft and slurred. 

Jack Frost turned his head and gave you a shaky thumbs-up, before his hands fall limply down onto the bed. 

“Really now, ho?” He said, voice all shaky and dry, causing you to laugh. “And who taught you sarcasm?”  
“The same fellow who taught me it, ho.”  
“Heh. Ready for me to move?” 

Jack Frost nodded, to which you pulled back a back and did a short little thrust, pushing your cock right back in. You took it slow, but it was enough for Jack Frost to gasp and moan. That didn’t stop you since Jack Frost was all pliant and needy under you. 

It felt good... the elf demon’s feeling all tight and hot around you, the slow, little thrusts you made caused his booty to ripple and wobble to the impact of your hips. If this is how Jack Frost wanted it, you were more than happy to give it to him. 

“You... you can go faster.” Jack Frost said, pulling you out of your thoughts.  
“Really? Are you sure?” You said, hands rubbing small circles along his lower back. You can’t see it clearly, but you can make out the pained look on Jack Frost’s face like  he’s not wanting to beg to you. But you were not thinking about him begging, you’re just a little surprised that he wanted you to move faster like he wants you to hit that spot again as you did with your fingers. 

Encouraged, you wrapped your arms around his hips as you begin to move faster, pulling out a little more before thrusting back in with a bit more force. Doing so caused your dick your rub against his g-spot, which caused Jack Frost to arch his back up and moan out loud. 

So, you did it again and again, your thrusts growing harder and faster, the bed frame shaking slightly as the sound of wet slaps filled the air. Jack Frost continued to moan out loud, his mouth hanging open, as tears began to form at the edge of his hazy eyes. 

“I’ve never felt anything like this, Y/N.” It’s almost too good, ho.” He said between moans and gasps, his voice small and watery. 

“Heh. I’m glad I made you feel that way, Jack. Ugh... fuck, you feel so good...” You groaned out. 

Your thrust steadily grew deeper, hitting that spot inside of him over and over again. It felt a little more... animalistic in that way, considering that you’re doing Jack Frost's doggy style, but you took that in your stride as you listened to his little, hiccupping moans. 

Both of you felt something build inside of each other’s stomach, a rising heat. All the while Jack Frost's moans grew louder and less controlled compared to your grunts. Tears rolled down his face as Jack Frost started to cry from the overwhelming pleasure, his nerves sent into overdrive. 

“Y/N! I’m... I’m gonna...”  
“Ngh... it’s okay, Jack. Let it all out.” 

With a few more hard thrusts, you plunged yourself deep into Jack Frost’s anus, gripping his waist tightly as his walls clenching hard around you, enough to send him over the edge. With a loud cry, Jack Frost’s back arched, his balls tensing as his cock spurted out thick ropes of cum onto the bedsheets, his body trembling in ecstasy. 

Your orgasm followed out soon after, your balls tensing up as thick spurts of semen erupted from your cock, filling elf demon butthole in a matter of seconds. Jack Frost’s toes curled as he can feel a growing warmth inside his belly as you emptied your balls inside of him. With your balls churning with exertion, you savored every last spurt and throb your orgasm has to offer as it rushes through you, leaving behind half a gallon cum inside the elf demon’s used hole. 

Firing off your last, final few ropes, you let out a long, shaky exhale, shuddering as you ride out the last gentle waves of pleasure, your jizz slowly leaking out of his plugged hole. Then, very slowly, you pull yourself out with a lewd wet ‘pop!’, thick semen oozing out of Jack Frost’s used hole like a fountain, dripping down his balls, to the bedsheets. You then collapsed onto the bed next to Jack Frost, with him collapsing shortly after, his legs giving out and falling face-first onto the bed with a ‘thud’, his body still trembling in pleasure. 

The two of you were silent, catching each other’s breaths as the afterglow starts to set him, the smell the sweat and sex wafting in the air. Eventually, Jack Frost spoke up. 

“Wow... that... that was amazing, Y/N.” He said between pants, wiping the drool off his face, pushing himself up onto his knees, and scooted closer to you, wrapping his arms around you as he rested his head against your chest. 

“Thanks. I’m glad you enjoyed that.” You placed a gentle hand onto Jack Frost’s beanie- covered head, gently rubbing it. Jack Frost let a soft purr as he tightens his hold onto you. 

You let out a quiet grunt from Jack’s vice-like grip, but you quickly returned the embrace. 

“So... now that we had sex, does that mean we're soulmates?”  
Jack Frost looked up at you and gave a nod. “Yep. You’re now permanently bound to me. 

Be sure to take good care of me, even when you die.” Jack Frost cheekily, playfully sticking his tongue out. 

You rolled your eyes. “Whatever, you dork. Come here.” 

Jack Frost happily his face up to yours and gave a soft smooch onto your lips before pulling away, the both of you softly giggling. 

“Now, since that were both covered in both covered in sweat and cum, and with you leaking cum out of your ass onto my bedsheets, how about we clean up?” 

Jack Frost was silent for a moment before pushing his head into your chest again. “No, ho. How about we rest up in the meantime, ho? I just want to stay close to you and sink into your embrace, ho...” Jack Frost let a tired yawn. 

You let out a tired yawn as well. “Yeah... That took a lot out of me of what we did. We’ll clean up when it’s around evening.” 

Laying yourself back down onto the bed, you gave Jack Frost one last kiss on his temple before you rested your head against the soft pillow. After a few minutes, the two of you fell asleep in each other’s, sleepy smile plastered on your faces as the sound of your soft snores filled the silent room. 

Maybe having a demon in your life isn’t so bad after all. 


End file.
